Secreto
by Andromeda Starkweather
Summary: Porque cuando alrededor todo calla y todo lo que existe son dos cuerpos desnudos en un cama, consumiéndose en pasión y sentimientos jamas dichos... La mirada correcta revela los secretos oculto en sus almas. One-Shot


Isabelle Lightwood es una chica dura

Una chica altanera

Coqueta y que le gusta llamar la atención

Una perra de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo

Es grosera

Irritante

Lasciva

Sexy con sus hipnóticos ojos negros

Y apasionada

Maia la mira, le observa.

Al principio con molestia, le fastidia que una chica como esa llame la atención de todos. Que se crea que

todo gira en torno a ella.

Después con lastima, a Isabelle todos le miran pero no hacen el menor esfuerzo por entenderla. Sin nadie

que de verdad la note debe sentirse muy sola.

Luego viene la simpatía, Maia ve pequeños detalles en la personalidad y en la forma de actuar de Isabelle

que nadie más toma en cuenta: Cuando su sonrisa es genuina sus ojos se arrugan de una forma sumamente

adorable. Se tensa cuando un perro está cerca, ¨tal vez les tema¨ piensa Maia. Sonríe al ver pasar a una

pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano ¨es una romántica¨ con esa ocurrencia suya Maia sonríe

tontamente. Los ojos de Isabella se oscurecen y su mirada vaga si rumbo cuando no hay nadie cerca, ¨luce

triste¨ medita Maia.

De tanto observar a alguien se corre el riesgo a ser descubierto.

E Isabelle se siente observada

Le conoce, comparten un par de clases, le ha visto un montón de veces antes.

Es Maia Roberts.

Viene de Nueva Jersey, estudia Literatura clásica. Es de su misma edad aunque de mayor estatura (cinco o

seis centímetros talvez) y es excelente en todas sus asignaturas.

Tiene unos increíbles ojos color castalos y cabello marron.

Una estirada muñequita.

Siempre perfecta, tranquila e impecable.

Y por supuesto sumamente guapa

Jodidamente tierna

Devastadoramente atractiva.

Y de pronto Isabelle quiere que Maia la siga mirando, que en cada clase le eche un vistazo de reojo, que la

note, la busque. Porque cuando Maia la observa, Isablle siente algo que no puede describir con palabras,

algo que la llena por dentro una sensación cálida y agradable. Ser vista por Maia, aunque sea a la distancia,

es grandioso, es espectacular, es como… Existir.

Maia es la chica ideal que cualquiera desearía, la hija que todo padre quisiera tener, la estudiante modelo y

pierde su tiempo mirándola a ella, a Isabelle.

Isabelle siente que podría morir ahí mismo de dicha.

¨Maia Anne Roberts, 13 de September de 1991, diecinueve años, sin hermanos, padres felizmente casados,

beca académica completa. Se aloja en los dormitorios del edificio B en el campus¨

Isabelle logra averiguar un poco de ella (tiene contactos en los archivos de la universidad) pero no es

suficiente, quiere saber más.

Que le gusta hacer, lo que le apasiona, la comida que detesta, que tipo de libros lee, su música favorita.

Quiere conocerlo todo de ella.

¡Quiere conocerla a ella!

―Ese es el atuendo más aburrido y soso que he visto nunca― Trágicas sentenciosas palabras, tal vez un

poco (demasiado) bruscas para un primer acercamiento. Maia no esperaba menos de Isabelle, todo el

tiempo de observarla no había sido en vano y sabía que la pelinegra solía utilizar ese tipo de comentarios

cuando la situación se tornaba incomoda o extraña. Maia sonrió imperceptiblemente. ―Mi abuela usaba algo

más sexy cuando la enterraron― Damas y caballeros con ustedes Isabelle Sophia Lightwood experta en

seducción, ama del coqueteo, emperatriz del flirteo.

―Viendo la pinta que traes intuyo que los clientes del bar de striptease extrañan mucho a tu abuela― Maia

tenia garras y las había enseñado. Fue el turno de sonreír de Isabelle, cada vez le gustaba más esta chica.

Después del primer encuentro vienen muchos otros roces.

Isabelle es vibrante, apasionada juguetona y bromista. No calla lo que siente (aunque a veces debería

pensar antes de hablar) y defiende con uñas y dientes aquello en lo que cree.

Maia es cálida, calmada, contenida, inamovible y leal a sus principios.

A Isabelle le gusta hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Disponer de cualquiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera.

Excepto con Maia.

Maia es tranquila, mas no dominable. Silenciosa pero no tímida. Servil y amable no sumisa.

A Isabelle la vuelve loca, la desquicia y talvez un poco (solo un poco) le fascina que sea así.

El primer contacto físico se da después de muchos otros de tipo emocional.

Maia comprende a Isabelle como nadie más lo hace.

Isabelle le enseña a Maia como vivir y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Es tarde, el sol saldrá en un par de horas, se encuentran en la habitación de Isabelle. Ambas bastante

indispuestas, desinhibidas y con los sentimientos aflorando.

Todo empieza con un suave roce, seguro. Calmado movimiento de labios, con todas las ganas acumuladas

de los meses de espera. Agridulce y suculento, con sabor a cereza y alcohol.

Después del primer beso vienen muchos otros, y caricias, toques y dudas, montones de dudas. Y la noche se

alarga casi tanto como semanas, meses.

Los días pasan, en un exquisito delirio de sensaciones… y después un contacto más íntimo, el acto carnal

consumado. La droga de los mortales.

Se tocan, se rozan. Lamen y muerden cualquier sitio sensible que se les atraviesa. Gimen y suspiran,

gimotean y suplican― ¡Mas! ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue!―. Se entregan y se reciben. Gozan

El reloj no se detiene, ni las sensaciones. Los placeres se incrementan al igual que los sentimientos y de ahí

surgen los problemas.

Maia es heterosexual (síguetelo repitiendo hasta que te lo creas). Su familia es cerrada y su educación

conservadora. Las dudas y comentarios acusadores asaltan su mente día y noche sin descaso.

Isabelle no cree en el amor. No su padre engaño a su madre y luego se marchó dejándola. Como creer

cuando el hombre más importante en tu vida le destruye la vida a tu madre. Su corazón es frágil un ligero

soplo lo haría polvo.

9/5/2016 Live Preview: Secretos | FanFiction

story/story_ ?storyid=11339972&chapter=1 3/4

Su relación no existe ante el mundo, pero los sentimientos están ahí y duelen, desesperan, enloquecen.

Maia no soporta que Isabelle sea el centro de miras de otros chicos y chicas.

Isabelle fantasea con presentar a Maia como su novia, sabe que nunca pasara

Isabelle y Maia se besan, se tocan. Hacen el amor.

Maia empieza a explorar su verdadera sexualidad, su identidad. Su atracción por Isabelle crece día con día.

Isabelle esta abrumada por sus sentimientos hacia a Maia, ella nunca ha querido a alguien no como la quiere

a ella.

A Maia le gusta Isabelle

Le gustan sus ojos, oscuros y traviesos.

Le gustan sus labios, carnosos y voraces.

Le gusta su cuerpo…

Su mal humor, su lenguaje soez, sus sonrisas ladeadas

Y sobre todo le gusta como rugeronroneasusurrasaborea

su nombre: ¡Maia!,

cuando le hace el amor.

A Isabelle le fascina Maia

Con el cabello revuelto y extendido sobre las sabanas.

Sus maneras siempre educadas de hablar: Vamos ¡Izzy! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! Note te detengas te lo ruego

Con su cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la cama, moretones en sus muslos ahí donde Isabelle clavo sus dedos

para marcar su territorio

Y su olor a café y flores de otoño.

Isabelle tiene un secreto.

No se lo dirá a nadie

Es un hermoso secreto, de ojos castaños y cabello marrón.

Ama a Maia.

Nunca ha amado, pero con Maia todo se siente bien.

Maia es perfecta

Lista

Amable

Guapa

Encantadora

Y excelente en la cama

Sus ojos se oscurecen cuando Isabelle prenda a prenda la desnuda. Su espalda se tensa cuando siente los

dedos de Isabelle rozando sus pechos. Su piel se eriza cuando la lengua de Isabelle recorre su piel.

Y Maia gime y pide más cuando Isabelle le hace el amor.

Pero ella nunca le dirá que la ama

Maia no admitirá sus gustos frente a los demás.

Pero está bien, porque cuando la noche cae y la puerta se cierra Maia es suya, toda suya. Solo suya. Y a

Isabelle le basta con eso.

9/5/2016 Live Preview: Secretos | FanFiction

story/story_ ?storyid=11339972&chapter=1 4/4

Mai también guarda un secreto.

Esta pérdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Isabelle.

Y no lo dirá

Sabe que lo que hay entre ellas (si es que hay algo) es frágil y complicado.

Talvez ella está en la cama de Izzy ahora, pero no será así siempre.

Sabe que Isabelle podría tener a quien quisiera (chico o chica) y no arruinara lo que tiene con ella por sus

sentimientos.

Tontos sentimientos

Absurdos sentimientos

Como si Isabelle pudiese enamorarse de ella, ¡ja!

Hay un secreto

Escondido en un cuarto; donde cada noche la lujuria reina, sobre una cama; donde dos cuerpos se rozan,

acarician y se entregan todo; entre dos chicas, opuestas y que se complementan perfectamente.

Un secreto celosamente guardado.

Un secreto que ambas juran llevarse a la tumba.

Es preferible callar a perder a la otra para siempre.

Pero cuando el eco del último gemido se silencia, cuando las respiraciones se normalizan y los corazones se

aquietan.

Isabelle mira a Maia

Maia mira a Isabelle

Sus ojos se encuentran

Y los secretos parecen desvelarse (un poco).


End file.
